


Shocked

by thotty_tatertot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, electric stimulation bby, the two of y'all jus been horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotty_tatertot/pseuds/thotty_tatertot
Summary: Thor calling you his princess while he holds your thighs around his waist sending little shocks of lightning to your clit.





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a lil smut that no one asked me to write lmao. But I got the inspiration from an ask on @thorsthot page from @pieceofhamiltrash hope it don’t suck!
> 
> It’s about 1.4k words and feedback is much appreciated!

**__ **

**_Thor calling you his princess while he holds your thighs around his waist sending little shocks of lightning to your clit_ **

**Warnings: just a butt load of smut so. ENJOY ✨ **

 

All he was doing was watching the television, but you were in a mood and nothing could stop you when you wanted what you wanted.

You didn’t know if it was the way he sat on the couch, his long legs open and splayed, and… what was it about that plain ass shirt that clung to his chest that had you airing out your own? But then you looked at his strong arms that relaxed against the back of the couch and the defined muscle that decorated it. Then, there was his face, but you didn’t have to go into that—no need. It would be in between your thighs anyways. You inwardly groaned and feeling breathless, you placed your elbow on the table you were sitting at and placed your head in your palm with a need in your eyes. If you were being honest with yourself, all you just wanted him to do was lift you up and roughly take your dignity and fuck it up against a wall.

So with a lusty gleam to your eyes, your saunter to the god of thunder was slow and seductive. Your body already knew what it wanted. Your nipples were hard, your skin warm and and you felt the delicious pull of your panties sticking to your pussy from underneath your oversized shirt.

You placed your knee on the couch and a delicate hand on Thor’s strong shoulder. The movement pulled his attention away from the screen and he looked up at you. A smile graced his lips and he gently caressed your lower back. “What is it, my love?” Thor inquired, his eyes lighting up as he regarded you.

Without answering, you took a look at his handsome visage before you leaned forward to straddle his thigh. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed the shell of his ear. “I need you so bad, baby…” you whimpered, the hint of desperation in your voice not going unnoticed by the god.

A sudden groan left his lips when he felt your wet mound grinding down on his thigh, the juices from your cunt seeping through his pants. He immediately grabbed your waist while you moved in to deeply kiss him, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth. When the blond nipped on your bottom lip, you happily assisted him, immediately opening your mouth for him to explore.

Your hands were everywhere, carding through his short hair, then trailing down the skin of his flushed neck to rake your fingers down his chest. Regretfully, you forced yourself apart to catch your breath and immediately made a move to take his shirt off. Thor lifted his arms and chuckled as he watched you rush to get his clothes off.

“Is my little one feeling impatient?” Thor teased with a smirk, his hands trailing down to your ass to give it a firm squeeze and a light slap. You bit your lip and whined from his fingers being so close to the place where you needed the most attention.

“What do you think?” you breathed, your hands roaming his naked chest.

“I think…” Thor grabbed the hem of your oversized shirt, the annoying material masking what his eyes so desperately needed to see. “That my princess needs her pussy filled.”

You put both your hands on his own, slowly guiding and bunching the material up towards your chest. You glanced at Thor through your eyelashes and gently bit your lip. You held a bit of a chuckle as you watched him struggle to keep his attention between his hands on your soft skin and your pretty face, his cock straining against the front of his sweats. He let out a breath as he couldn’t keep his lust blown eyes off the swollen lips that your now thoroughly soaked panties hid. He slid your shirt above your head and chucked it somewhere behind him, lifting his head to give attention to both of your peaked nipples. You watched as he circled his tongue around your aching nipples and sucked.

Suddenly he stopped and gripped the hem of your panties. “Don’t need these,” he grunted as he ripped your panties off and threw it somewhere in the room. You quickly straddled Thor’s lap, pressing yourself against his full length, smiling to yourself as you listened to him rasp out your name. Shoving your hand in his pants, you pulled out his cock and quickly licked your hand to give him a few pumps. He rested a hand on your hip and guided the other to your core, sliding a finger in between your swollen lips. You quietly mewled as your body jerked towards his hand on its own—at this point, only wanting something to fill the emptiness. You grasped Thor’s wrist and dragged his fingers to your pussy, your juices drooling out of you.

“Please, Daddy,” you begged. You needed something, _anything_.

You wrapped your legs around Thor’s waist as he grabbed your thighs and stood up. When he pushed you up against the wall, you barely registered the rain pattering on the window next to you—the only thing you could register was his cock rubbing deliciously between your wet and swollen lips.

“ _Thoor, please!_ ” you cried out.

Looking at you, he slowly slid his wet tip between your folds, just stopping right at your core. “What was that, little one?”

You furrowed your brows and pushed your hips forward. “Please, Daddy… my lord, take me,” you breathed.

You both groaned as he finally slid into you. The stretch and the feeling of his twitching cock inside you making you moan and the feeling of your tight heat clamping down on his cock making him grip your thighs. You were breathless as he slammed into you, your mouth opened wide to say words, but he was savagely fucking them out of you. This is exactly what you wanted—no, _needed_. Your body burned hot as his pelvis rubbed hotly against your aching clit.

“You’re so _wet_ , Princess,” Thor whispered against your ear. You shivered in delight in response. “Your sweet cream is covering me,” he purred into your ear. “You like this?”

The need to be stretched and filled with cum had never felt like such a basic need than at that very moment.

“Y-yes!” you cried. You pleaded for him to make you his, to fuck you harder, for him to spill his thick seed into you. You even lifted your head to watch as he noisily dragged his cock in and out of you.

One of your hands left his broad shoulders and your fingers traveled to fit your fingers in between your bodies. You began to rub your soaked clit, but was suddenly stopped by a hand gripping your wrist. Through lidded eyes, you watched as Thor threw your arm back over his shoulder and pushed you further up against the wall to bring his hand on the flesh of your stomach.

Then you heard it before you felt it. The small, crackling sounds of electricity as it slowly trailed down to your clit. You practically sobbed as your head hit the wall behind you, your lips parting to release a stuttering, wanton moan. Claps of thunder rolled outside the window, the rain pelting on the window in a more harsh manner. Electricity pulsed and stuttered over Thor’s shoulders, arms, and the tips of his fingers—the feeling pulsing through you in pleasurable waves. His fingers rubbed and teased your clit, the pulse of his fingers throwing you straight into your orgasm.

On the precipice of pleasure, you closed your eyes and arched into him. Incoherent hiccups of words and Thor’s name slipped from your lips, your brow furrowing as you felt the pull and coil in your abdomen and your vision being greeted by a white light.

“That’s it princess, cum for me,” Thor grunted. He lifted his face to your neck, leaving warm kisses on your neck, your breath hitching as his beard tickled the sensitive skin there. As he continued to thrust into you, you felt the twitch of his balls tightening and a twinge of excitement sputtered through you. His cum was abundant and thick, the feeling throwing you back into another sputtering orgasm. He leaned into you and gave your clenching cunt a few more pumps just to make sure he was stuffing you right.

You watched through hooded lids as he pulled out of you, both of you panting as you watched his thick cum drool in heavy droplets out of your pussy. You panted before finally speaking, glancing to the side as you watched the sun peak through the clouds.

“That was new…” you said as your chest heaved, looking up at him.

Thor placed you down, caressing your face before kissing the top of your head.

“Anything for you, my princess.”


End file.
